How did this happen again?
by Eiprej
Summary: A-ah.. Mario..." I breathed. Oh, yes... How did this whole thing start? Mariocest Don't likey, no comment please.


**Jer-chan: Hey guys! I'm dedicating this fic to p i n k y x3, whom requested this fic and reviewed at least 3 of my stories(Thanks!) in which you gave me enough encouragement and strength to write this! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this Pinky!**

* * *

Luigi's POV

His hand played with my hair, a playful smile on his face. He brought his mouth to my ear, and I felt his hot breath. He chuckled.

"You ready little bro?" He didn't give me the chance to reply since he had already pressed his lips to mine in a demanding kiss. I opened my mouth, letting his tounge into my mouth. I had the urge to laugh, he was always so impatient. This simply proves my point. I whimpered lightly as his hand ran down my bare chest. I ran my hands through his oily hair. Ha, he tasted like mushrooms.

Oh, right, how did this happen again?

--

_"Hey Weegee!" He yelled across the room. I rolled my eyes, a light scowl on my face._

_"What did I say about you calling me that bro?" I replied, taking the screwdriver out of his hands. He stuck out his tounge at me. Bending over the pipe. I leaned on the wall, a amused smirk on my face. "Hey Mario, you shouldn't do that ya' know. Remember what happened last time?" He scoffed._

_"Luigi, stop being such a wuss. The only reason you won't come over here is cause' you don't want to get yourself hurt." I rolled my eyes. "No, it's cause' when you screw up I don't want to be the one who gets splashed with oil." _

_"Yeah right, like that'll-" _

_I laughed as he coughed and hacked as the oil splashed out of the pipe, making a giant puddle on the floor. He turned his head up, his eyes wide open. He looked like a fool. That's my Mario._

_My older brother flushed, his face turning a light pink. "S-shut up..." He murmered, looking down at the stone floor. I smiled at him, walking towards him._

_"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." _

_"Yes mother." He answered sarcastically. To my surprise, he threw his arms around me and in the process he got me all dirty as well. I grunted, and he laughed. "Got you!" I lightly bonked him on the head with my screwdriver, he continued laughing._

_--_

I chuckled.

"What's so funny Weegee?" Mario breathed, biting my ear.

"A-Ah... Nothing..."

--

_I couldn't help but chuckle at his stupidity. "Don't be an idiot bro," I began, stifling a laugh. "Bowser is totally gay." Mario stared at me wide eyed, then he scoffed._

_"I beg to differ. He was undoubtedly hitting on Peach in that castle." He disagreed, I dragged him up the stairs, an annoyed look coming upon my face."Your getting fat Mario." I annonced, chuckling as I felt his hand lightly slap the back of my head. I let a smile small slip on my face._

_"I hate you, you know that right?" I spoke, hearing him snicker._

_"I love you too lil' bro."_

_It had turned quiet after a bit, and I was getting drowsy. Mario chuckled deeply. "Tired Weegee?" He spoke, whispering in my ear. I nodded lightly, nudging him away with my elbow. He pouted childeshly. _

_"Pushing your own brother away? I'm hurt Weegee." I rolled my eyes at his cheap imitation of a child's voice. He laughed lightly at me. I sighed, sometimes I wondered who was really the younger brother here. I raised my eyesbrows at how quiet he was. "Mario?" He hadn't answered me. Wow, he was really thinking, wasn't he?_

_"Mario? What are you thinking about?" Our conversation had changed so many times in about 10 minutes. Well, I guess me and Mario were like that. But, the look on his face was so confused, what was he getting so worked up about?_

_"Um, Luigi... Do you, well... Do you like Daisy?" I was shocked at his odd question. Was he alright? Did he feel well?_

_"Huh? Why do you want to know Mario?" _

_"Nothing Luigi." Whoa, he actually used my name.... **Two** times. I had no reason to believe it was "nothing". He looked like he was in deep thought, when did that ever happen? I opened my mouth to speak, he beat me to it._

_"Luigi? I want to ask something."_

_"Hm?" I replied, curiousity in my eyes._

_"I... Have a small problem." _

_"What... Kind?" I questioned cautiously, wondering if he would actually answer me. "Well... I think I like someone." He began, not maintaining eye contact with me. What? Mario likes someone? I bet it's Peach... "Who is it then?" I breathed, looking down at him. Mario lightly scartched the back of his head, seemingly embarassed. He didn't answer for quite a few moments, and I was beginning to wonder if he would even answer me._

_"Mario... I'm your bro! You know you can tell me, right?" I reassured him. Didn't Mario know he could trust me? The clock ticked annoyingly while I waited for him to answer. Was it really that bad couldn't he tell me? In all off his silence we had made it into our room. I sighed lightly, running a free hand through my hair. Oh, Mario..._

_"Mari- Mmmphf!" I grunted in surprise as his lips claimed mine. I stayed there shocked for a while, before he pulled away. "Don't hate me..." He whispered, pressing his lips to mine again. I felt his tounge lick my lower lip, and I opened my mouth in response. My hands absent-mindedly found it's way into his oily hair. My back hit the wall as he pushed me against it. I let him completely dominate the kiss._

--

"A-ah.. Mario..." I moaned, feeling a bit light-headed. His shaking hands moved to my trousers, attempting to unbutton them while he kissed me sloppily. I hugged him close, bringing my mouth to his ear.

"Screw Daisy... I only want you."

* * *

**Jer-chan: Oi, oi. I was a little short on ideas, but I hope you like this Pinky! Sorry I took so long, I had to take that damn assesment test... Thank you for waiting so patiently for this! And for all of you who read, I hope you enjoyed! :D **


End file.
